Tashiwa Akechi
Introduction Tashiwa Akechi is the result of a honest wish of Xigshaw for a younger brother, and Aoi Tori's taste for mischief. Xighsaw mention that it was cool to have a older sister, and as a result he wanted a younger brother. Aoi hearing his requested said he would grant it. However Dragon Knight was under the Akechi Organization protection at the time. As a result Aoi decided to chose someone else. Seeing a opertunity for some mischief he chose Tashina Tokoshami. He figured it would make some interesting drama a couple of years down the line. Appearance Tashiwa is very tall for his age. While Xigshaw had to go though Hatchling to grain in height Tashiwa was born five foot and four inches. This is the result of his genetic make up. As a adult he would reach the height of seven feet. Tashiwa has born hair and blue eyes. His skin is slightly tan and he has a lean build. When he goes out he prefers to wear formal clothing. When he is going out to work however he wears a white t-shirt, basket ball shorts, and some sneakers. Personality Tashiwa knows who both of his parents are, and he knows about the situation both of them are in. Knowing this he is smart enough not to seek out his mother, nor tell exactly where his powers come from. He does however leave little hints every now and then as a game to himself. Ichigo is usually to dull to pick up, and he is rarely around Tashina. He perfers to play with Hisayo and Hisaya as well, but he is far more careful. While ichigo is not looking and probably won't care he is sure Hisaya would probably burn him to death. Tashiwa loves his father and his siblings, but he despises Dragon Knight. This hatred was not random, but rather the result of Dragon Knight's own spur of him. The moment she saw him she knew he was not one of hers. She could not smell the dragon in him. As a result she sees him as a potential to ruin the relationship she is currently building, aka the Red Headed Step child. The two fight often, when Ichigo is not around. When he is around Tashiwa holds his tong and plays the good son role. As a person Tashiwa is courageous, aggressive, and forceful. He likes to get his way, and is often looking for a fight. However he makes sure not to use his fires. He understands the destructive capabilities of them and as a result he will not use them unless he is in a real life or death match. Due to this not many people know he has black flames. His black flames are his pride. Tashiwa has a secret fear that one day he will mutate into a devil. Looking at Ichigo's family he sees the horns and wings and fears that one day he will grow them as well. He likes the way he looks, and finds horns to be revolting, despite the fact that his beloved father loves them. He also fears the same for Xigshaw as well. He thinks his older brother is cute and he thinks he should remain that way. Horns, wings, and tails are ugly. He does not want any of that to befall any of them. He takes solice that his big sister has none. Tashiwa and Bettyhime are extremely close. After he appeared Bettyhime fell in love with him. The kind of love between siblings of course. She often gives him and Xigshaw rides on her back, and she trains him in her free time. Tashiwa adores his older sister and is currently looking for a boyfriend for her. He finds her single status to be a travesty. Abilities Brawler Expert Swordsmen Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Enhanced Agility Enhanced Reflexes Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Children Category:Males Category:Students Category:Sword Users Category:Anno Household